Kill la Kill: Alternative
by Terrence Noran
Summary: AU. Ragyo and Nui have been defeated, and captured as well. But, what if...someone else was the cause of this? What if all these events happened because it was set to happen? What was Nui's real story and how does she fit into this? Find out here in this fanfic. Read it. Also, OCxNui and plenty of OOC in here.
1. Chapter 1: ?

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: ?

"Hahahahaha! Look at this! Come on, bitch. Fight me!"

"Don't do it, Ryuko!"

"She ca~n't hear yo~u. I already removed one of you from the equation."

"No. N-no, y-you mean-"

"Yeah, baby! I killed **HER!"**

.

.

.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Pitiful human, you can't win. You need 'her' with you."

"I...will...keep trying."

"Oh? You and wha-"

.

.

.

"I see. Back from the dead now, are we? How's your boyfriend? Did he die on you, saying he loved you while you cried? I would love to laugh at that scene myself. It's like watching some corny drama flick."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ho?"

.

.

.

"No way. You finally have that? I will not lose to you, bitch."

**"LIFE FIBER...! KAMUI...!"**

.

.

.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you, Kiryuin!

"I may be a Kiryuin like Ryuko-chan and Satsuki-chan, but...my name is..."

"...Nui Harime."

**A/N: Welcome to the replacement edition of KLK: Alternative. The last time I tried to make this one was completely...shit. But this time, it's different. The chapter was titled like that because it's still not known yet. Although, the content of this chapter is bits of one chapter that will take place later on. Also, yes, Nui is a main character here, and plenty of OCs as well. Also, there will be recurring characters from the actual show. Will this one be over the top like the anime? I'll try...maybe. Don't forget to read, review, comment and critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Kill la Kill, just my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mastermind

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: Mastermind

"Look at all those pitiful humans there. Celebrating as if they clearly won, and _she _was their only opponent. Well, time to make my presence for now."

**Honnōji Academy **

**BOOM! **

A giant explosion occurred, interrupting everyone else's victory. As they were about to investigate, they heard a voice.

"Good morning, monkeys! Partying, I see. May I join in?" When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with black hair, blank grey eyes, and a black outfit with a yellow star, which oddly contrasted with the rest of the costume's color, and it had an eye in the middle. He grinned manically and walked slowly. "I'm surprised that you defeated Ragyo and her little tool, especially when you got two powerhouses right there. Tell me, oh great and useless fodder, are you gonna be thanked for doing so little when they have done so much? I'll let you decide." He put his hands behind his back and walked to the captured prisoners.

"Satsuki-sama will never betray us!", were the collective shouts of the majority.

"Oh, but don't you all see, you're tools, not comrades. I've seen her, running her mouth about comrades and whatever bullshit she says. Underneath that, she'll just throw you all away as if you're all a waste of time and energy. The only time when you're useful is when you become human shields for your so-called 'elites'." He smirked as he heard murmurs and whispers.

"Enough of this foolishness! Who are and what do you want?" Satsuki demanded, her aura emitting a blinding light.

"My my, why do I have to listen to you, _human_?" His aura was black, swallowing some of the light. "Why don't you go play with your long lost sis? I want to deal some business with your mommy." His hand made a shooing motion. He approached Ragyo and crouched to her level. "I left you one core, and you fuck it up. Why did I even bother with you?"

"N-no, p-please master...I-" She couldn't finish as she was back handed by the mysterious person.

"Enough with your excuses, let me _relieve _you of your duty." His hand glowed white and shoved into Ragyo's head. She screamed in agony while everyone watched.

"No! Ragyo-sama! Stop it! STOP IT!", Nui shouted, struggling to get out of her bonds.

After what seemed like a long time, the screaming stopped. He pulled his hand out of head, holding a small piece of red thread.

"Now, how is the real you, Ragyo?"

"Go...to...hell...bastard."

"Oh? Got some fight in you. Let me correct that." He put his finger to her chest. "Bang." Suddenly, Ragyo was screaming again. "Damn~, humans scream so loud. I could get deaf from hearing that shit too much. Hehahahahaha!" He laughed manically, then stood up and looked at the two sisters. "What? You're not saving mommy? That one...", he said, looking at the struggling Nui, "looks like she wants to save her. Aw, that's so cute."

He walked to a random student. "What's your name?"

"Hiro Minamoto, one-star."

"Oh? Nice name, my good friend. Tell me, what do you think of your Satsuki-sama?"

"She is the greatest and strongest person ever. She will lead us to a new tomorrow."

"Is that so? Have you met her?"

"Yes."

"Did she meet you, in person?"

"N-no sir."

"Did she know you?"

"She knows everyone."

"I don't mean that. I mean, does she _know _you? As in, talked to you, ate with you, sat with you, and many, many other shit I don't like talking about."

"No sir."

"Has she acknowledged you?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Well, with everything I asked, does she care about you? In simple terms, does she see you as you or sees you as a tool?"

"I-I..uh..um..uh..."

"Okay, let me put this way...", he said appearing beside Hiro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "...say at your funeral, your Satsuki-sama made a speech and it went like this: " Here lies Hiro Minamoto, a person that I never knew, never met, never noticed, and never talked to, sacrificed his life for me. May he rest in peace. Dude, it's like any prepared speech for any random non-elite person out there. Do you...want that when you die? Don't you want to be known like this: Here lies Hiro Minamoto, a true hero who gave his life, fighting for his true ideals?"

"Yeah, I..I want to."

"Good boy." He then put his finger to his head and whispered, "Now, sacrifice your life and fight for your right to be acknowledged. Do it for me, and maybe I'll honor your death." He placed his hand and suddenly, Hiro's Goku uniform changed color with black all around and a yellow star with an eye in the middle.

"Yes sir." Hiro jumped up and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that blew away so many others. The Elite Four rushed in to fight him, but he swatted them away.

"Now, what to d-" He dodged a sword slash from Ryuko, clad in Senketsu. "Wow, you surprised me there. Bu-" He dodged another, this time belonging to Satsuki.

"What did you to him?"

"To Hiro, you mean. Well, all he needed was encouragement and a mind thread, just like your mommy." He held up the same thread he removed from Ragyo's head. "I mean, really, you think that she's this cold-hearted bitch who wanted to take over the world. Pfft, of course not. In fact, she loved you two from the bottom of her heart. She's suffering right now because of that love. Even while under my control, she tried to protect you. You know, Ryuko being a Life Fiber hybrid, keeping Sōichirō out of my hands, making sure both of your hate and resentment goes to her and not me. I mean, she let herself take the blame of letting Nui kill her own loved one, when in fact I did it. Well, not necessarily stabbing him, what I meant was burning his house down. Shame that you left early, Ryuko-_chan_. You two idiots are basically the product of misplaced hatred. Come and kill me, if it makes you feel any better."

"DIE!", a voice yelled.

He dodged another blade coming at him. "Oho, it's you. Ragyo's other hybrid, Harime-chan. How's Mommy? Did she scream good?"

"Let her go, bastard!", yelled Nui as she kept trying to hit him, but he kept dodging.

"Why would I? She's not your mother, really. Your real mommy's dead, you know."

"What are you talking about? Ragyo-sama is my real mother. I was born from a life fiber core."

"No, she lied to you. Hybrids cannot be born from a core, it's impossible. You were like Ryuko-chan, a lowly human infused with life fibers, nothing special. You, were adopted by them. You, were found by Sōichirō, and convinced Ragyo to raise you as theirs. Not only that, you had a disease like many other hybrids out there. In fact, that disease caused hybrids to pop up on the map, and it's my job to kill every one of them because they're desecrating the grand power of Life Fibers. Also, my secret, I spread the disease myself. So, get that scissor blade and run...me...through."

Nui angrily rushed at the man with the intent to kill. He grabbed the blade and whispered to her ear, "Did you know today's your birthday? Here's my present." His left transformed into a black blade and stabbed Nui through her body, then kicked her away.

"It takes more than that to kill me.", said Nui, standing up. She then felt weird, all of a sudden, like she's getting weaker. _'What's happening to me? Why isn't it healing?' _She staggered, holding her wound, blood flowing from it. "What...did...you...do...to...me?"

"You noticed, huh. This..." He pointed to his left arm. "...is what I call the Death Fiber. It nullifies anything made by Life Fibers, including hybrids. When I stabbed you, it nullified the area, which is your wound. That means you can't heal without some complicated procedure. In short, you're dying."

Nui collapsed, her hand reaching out for Ragyo, who still is bound. "Ma...man..." She passed out.

"Hihihahahaha! Look at that, the bitch is calling out for Mommy. Isn't that so fucking funny? Hahahahaha!" Suddenly, a blast just went past him and blew up part of the wall.

"Huh, I missed.", a figure wearing a white cloak with a hood covering his face said.

"Hah, who the fuck are you? You interrupting me from killing the bitches and cutting their breasts for me to suck on."

The hooded man jumped down and a bright light enveloped his body. When it cleared, it revealed a man wearing silver armor, his metallic wings moved, and half of his face was covered with a grey visor, excluding his mouth.

**"Life Fiber Mechanize: Kamui Senmetsu."**

"A Kamui user? What's that gonna do agains-" He was interrupted by a punch that sent him flying several feet away.

**"Reaper, I have come to stop you from hurting people."**, the kamui user said with a slight robotic tone to it.

"Ho? You and what army?"

**"This army." **Two giant cannons appeared from his back and were aimed at Reaper. **"Delta Destroyer." **

"Woah shit.", were his last words before being blasted away.

The Kamui turned around, deactivating his cannons, and looked at the two, who were amazed at what he did. **"Take her and them and evacuate. There's another battleship waiting for you. Go before he reforms."**

"Reforms? What do you mean?", Satsuki asks.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME!"

**With Hiro**

"What's happening to me?! What's going on?!", Hiro screamed as he was slowly being covered by a black cocoon.

_"Hiro, you've been good but I think it's time for me to take care of these humans, don't you think?"_

"WAIT! What about what you said to me?!"

_"Of course, I remember that. This is your sacrifice, dear friend. You'll be useful, at least."_

"Huh?! Wait! Wait! WAIT! AHHHHHHH!"

The Elite rushed to try help him but it was too late, as Hiro was fully consumed by the black cocoon.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The cocoon burst open and Reaper, fully reformed, walked out. "Always create a backup plan, I believe that's what you apes would say." He walked and grinned at all of them.

"What's your plan now?"

**A/N: Haha! First intro to our main villain, Reaper, and another Kamui user. Nui's dying...oh no...nah, she's not. She's the main character, she won't die. Tell me what you think about this. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Kill la Kill, my OCs are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Countdown

"What's your plan now?" Reaper stood, darkness covering the skies.

**"Go. Get out of here. Take that girl along."**

"Everyone, get out now!"

"What are you guys doing? You're not gett-hey! What the fuck?!"

"You said to always create a backup plan, right? Here's mine!"

"Ragyo! What are you doing?! Hey!"

Ragyo tightened her grip on Reaper. "Making sure you will never come back."

"What are you doing?!"

"This. Activate Code: Blank Slate!" A countdown timer appeared, counting down from five minutes. "Everyone, get out now. I'll keep him busy."

"Get off me!"

"Never."

"I. Said. GET. OFF!" Tendrils shot out of Reaper's back and pierced Ragyo in different places of her body. "Hahahahahahahahaha...huh, what the hell?" Reaper was shocked to see that not only Ragyo survived but she somehow used her life fibers to restrain him even further.

"Sur...prise. Didn't...think you'd see...that...one coming." Ragyo spat out blood and looked weakly at Satsuki and Ryuko who were nearly done evacuating everyone. "Satsuki...Ryuko..." She called out for them, which they responded by looking at her worriedly. "I...have something...to say."

"Yeah, how to be a who-MMPHH!" Life fibers were bound around his mouth.

"No, don't say anything. We know the truth.", Ryuko said.

"No...not that. I...want you two to know that...I..that...I...am a horrible mother to all of you, and...I wished...that...everything could go back the...way it used to be...but it's too late now." She coughed out more blood as she felt her life slipping. "My...final wish...is...is to at least take care of...Nui. She may not...be your...sister by blood...but she was raised in our house...like you two. Can...you...at least do it...for me?" The sisters nodded back in return, tears escaping from their eyes. "I...also wanted...to say...this ever since I...was released from his control." She then gave a warm smile, her tears running down her face as she said this sentence.

"I...love...you, my...daughters."

Satsuki finally cried for the first time. All her negative feelings towards her mother vanished, and was overcome by sadness and regret. Ryuko's reaction was much more controlled although her fist was clenched in anger. "I know I can't cry over something like this. I still hate you...I still want to kill you...but but...I just don't KNOW ANYMORE! I...I...I..." Ryuko was about to say something but she felt something hit her and her world went black. Satsuki also fell down...with a small dart on her neck, just like Ryuko.

**"I'm sorry, but there isn't much time left." **The Kamui user looked at the timer, which only had two minutes left.

"That's...okay. As..long as I got to see...my children for the last time, I...don't have...regrets."

**"I'll be the one to take care of Nui. I'll help her rediscover herself and then I would give her _that._"**

"Sōichirō would be so proud of you. You...were like...a son to us."

**"Thank you...and goodbye, Ragyo-san." **He activated his wings and flew out of there, leaving the dying Ragyo with her enemy.

Ragyo looked at the timer, which had a minute left. She uncovered her enemy's mouth, who laughed.

"I swear, you humans say the most ridiculous things."

"I...know that what we do...seems illogical but, that's...just who we are."

"That really doesn't make sense."

"We're...not supposed to. That's what makes...life worth living."

"Hahahahahaha, good one. Maybe, instead of destroying this shitty planet, I could conquer it and enslave all these apes."

"Rea...Reaper."

"Yeah?"

"I want to...make a bet with you."

"Oh?"

******Honnōji Harbor (if they have one)**

The evacuees, led by the Elite Four, made their way into the harbor, only to be confronted by someone familiar.

"Rei Hōōmaru!"

"My master won't allow you to pass."

"Master?! If you mean Ragyo, then she's in trouble."

"Her? Why her? I meant by Reaper-sama." That shocked everyone else. "And now, you will die." She snapped her fingers, and a giant made out Death Fibers landed on the ground. "Death Golem, kill these humans."

"We don't have time for this!"

The Death Golem brought its giant hand upon them but its arm blew up.

"NO ONE FUCKING MESSES WITH US HUMANS!", a voice shouted. Everyone looked at the source of the voice, and well, they were awed at the sight.

A giant airship came out of the sky and fired its cannons at the Death Golem, which moved its arm to try and crush them, but it was immediately cut in half by what looks like a giant claymore wielded by a gray knight. **SIX STAR GOKU UNIFORM: CENTURION! **"Be vanquished, you beast!", he said before he bisected the golem in half and blew it up.

"You need assistance, yes?"

******Honnōji Academy**

00:10

.

00:09

_'They say that when you're about to die, time slows down. I think back to my memories...'_

00:08

.

00:07

_'...good ones, bad ones, but...somehow I don't regret it.'_

00:06

.

00:05

_'Satsuki.'_

00:04

_'Ryuko.'_

00:03

_'Nui.'_

00:02

.

00:01

_'Goodbye.'_

00:00

A massive star-shaped explosion engulfed the campus, destroying it completely.

**A/N: Yea, no Nui here...cause she's still bleeding to death. Also, Ragyo dies here, saying her farewells to her daughters in the process. What was the bet between Reaper and Ragyo? Who was the Kamui user? How does she know him? Sorry if it seems rushed, but I am editing four other fanfics as well. Why is there a six star Goku uniform? Because, as far as you've watched the anime, which was one scene btw where they tried to experiment with higher stars but ended as a failure, the guy lost control of himself, and that was a "five star". The six star was made with "special" equipment and can be worn without losing control. It will be explained in later chapters. Okay, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment with absolutely no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't**** own Kill la Kill. I own my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Grief and Despair

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Grief and Despair

_"Maman, don't leave me! Please don't go away! NOOOOO!"_

**_"'Sup, missy!"_**

_"Stay away!"_

_**"Your mommy can't save you now, Nui. Fall in my hands. Fall to the Death Fibers. Fall...fall...fall..."**  
_

_"Please, stop."_

**_"Fall...my dear Nui."_**

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Nui woke in a gasp, breathing heavily. She found herself in a hospital bed, with a lot of tubes connected to her. She checked herself because the last thing she remembered was blacking out because Reaper stabbed her...wait, STABBED? Yes, she was stabbed by a Death Fiber blade. She lifted her robe and found a star-shaped scar on her upper stomach, just right below her breasts. She felt it, and it still hurt her. She then checked her hair, which no longer had her signature hair style but instead, long, flowing, waist-length, blonde hair with a strand just over her eyepatch. She looked around, trying to know where she was, other than the fact that she was in a white recovery room.

A door opened and out popped a boy her age, wearing a silver shirt, black jogging pants, and blue slippers. He also wore a lab gown and had round glasses. "Oh, you're finally awake! I was worried that you won't be able to wake up, because if you died than the surgery didn't work, and then they would yell at me for screwing up. This totally means that the procedure worked! I gotta go tell them and then, then, THEN...what was I supposed to tell them again? Oh yeah, that's right...you!"

"Where...where am I?"

"Oh, she said her first words! It's like a baby learning to talk for the first time, but then she's not a baby though. She's my age, oh well. Uh...um, I will tell only if you can get up." He offered his hand to her. She took his hand after removing all of the tubes attached to her, and walked out the door.

**Hallway**

"Um, what happened to me?"

"Oh, that one. Well, after Honnōji blew up, we brou-"

"Honnōji blew up?! What happened to Ragyo-sama?"

"She...died trying to kill Reaper, at least that's what I heard."

She dropped to her knees, eyes wide in shock. "Maman is...dead? No, this can't be happening, right? Right?!" She got up grabbed him by his collar, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Tell me it isn't true. TELL ME!"

"If I was joking, I would laugh by now...but I kinda seem to be both worried and scared right now."

"Maman, why? DAMN IT, TELL ME WHY?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE FOR YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! MAMAN! MA..man. Maman."

"Um, if it makes you feel any better, uh...according to some of the higher ups, the last people Ragyo-san saw were Ryuko-san and Satsuki-san."

Nui's eyes suddenly narrowed. She suddenly sported a creepy smile. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Ken. Ken Masamune."

**KEN MASAMUNE**

**(Hyper Nerd Wonder. Caution: His quirky behavior might get on your nerves.)**

"Tell me, Ken. Where are Ryuko-chan and Satsuki-chan? I've got a score with them."

"Uh...they're in the cafeteria. Just turn right, you'll be there."

"Thank you. Now, get of here human." She turned her arm into a blade, and ran.

_'Oh dear, she's not allowed that yet. I'm gonna be in so much trouble.'_, he thought worriedly as he ran after Nui.

**Cafeteria**

The doors suddenly burst open, surprising everyone inside.

"Ryuko-chan~. Satsuki-chan~.", Nui said in a sing song manner. "What's this I heard about you two leaving Ragyo-sama to DIE?!" She glared angrily at Ryuko and Satsuki. She rushed towards them, going for the kill but was blocked by Ryuko's Scissor Blade.

"Nui, stop this!"

"No! I want to know the truth! Why did you leave her?!"

"We wanted to but..."

_'I...love...you, my...daughters.'_

"...we had to respect her decision."

"LIAR! She wouldn't do something like that! WHAT?! HAPPENED?!", Nui kept on trying to slash Ryuko but she was getting blocked.

"She told us..."

_'My...final wish...is...is to at least take care of...Nui.'_

"...to take care of you...as a sister."

"No no no no no no no no, that's not true. That's not true! STOP LYING TO ME! MAMAN WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE CAN'T! SHE WON'T!" Nui tried to deny as much as she could, but somewhere, deep inside her, she knew they were right. She...just couldn't accept it. She tried to slash again but was interrupted by her coughing.

"Nui, you okay?"

Her coughing got more serious as she stumbled, her blade arm returning back to normal. She covered her mouth as she kept on coughing. As she removed her hand from her mouth, she saw her own blood. Her vision got hazy as she began to fall, her eyes glistening with tears.

She fell on the ground, her vision getting more blurry. She could faintly hear her name being called several times. She didn't know who was calling out for her but it didn't matter anyway.

_'Maman, I...want to go home...with you. Home...with Papa.' _These were her last thoughts before blacking out again.

**A/N: Okay, Nui is back...and she blacked out again. First intro to my main OC, Ken. This chapter dealt mainly on Nui, and less on others, considering the fact that she wasn't around last chapter. And I felt it was my duty to focus on her...you know, her character. So, what do you guys think on this Nui-centered chapter? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Kill la Kill. I own my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5: Young Memories

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Young Memories

**Hallway, outside the Recovery Room**

"What's happening to her?"

"Well, she hasn't fully recovered from that stab, and her wound is slowly healing."

"What do you mean?"

"Death Fibers nullify every ability Life Fibers can do, including healing factor. Nui's injuries have slowed down to the point of normal human healing. Her Life Fibers are currently unstable. If she gets too many hits, she could die."

"Is there any other way?"

"Well, there's one method, but I'm not sure if it could work."

"I'll do anything. I won't lose her...ever!"

"Fine. So, what kind of panties are you wearing? Striped? Dotted? Or with Stars? Maybe I should ask Satsuki-san or Mako-san about that one. Well, what do you thi-" Ken was punched right across the hallway by Ryuko that ended with him slamming face first into a wall, creating a human-shaped crater.

"Will you focus on the situation at hand?!"

"Ryuko-san, what happened?", a teenage girl wearing an orange dress, black pumps, and a white lab coat asked.

"Nothing Ayano-san."

**AYANO YAMABUKI**

**(Bipolar Resident Scientist.)**

"Oh-EHH?! What's Ken doing over there?!"

"Well, he made a comment about my...panties."

"How dare he?! Why I oughta castrate him for this, that FUCKING PERVERT! BUT, as much as I like to, I'm busy. I could castrate him some other time." With this, she left, confusing the hell out of Ryuko.

"Whew, I thought she'd do it, but this time I escaped.", Ken said behind Ryuko, surprising her. She turned to the wall, and only saw the crater. She wondered how the hell did he leave and show up behind her unnoticed, and talk without any visible signs of pain.

"How did yo-"

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice.", he said quickly.

"O..kay?"

"Ah, by the way, Nui-san will be waking up in a few minutes. My advice is to stay with her 'til she wakes, ya know. Anyway, gotta go before Aya-chan comes back. See ya.", said Ken, then ran leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

_'He couldn't be...no I'm just imagining things. There's no way he's like me, right?'_

**Nui's Dreamscape**

"Nui. My dear Nui." Ragyo was hugging a small girl wearing a pink sundress and slippers. Her short blonde hair was slightly covered by her pink hat.

"I love you, Maman!"

"I love you too."

"And Papa too."

"Yes, Papa, and Satsuki...and your future baby sister." Ragyo pointed to her bulging belly, which Nui put her hand to.

"Hi! I'm Nui, nice to meet you...er...um...Maman, what's her name?"

"Papa and I are still thinking about it, sweetie."

"Oh, I know! How about Ryuko?"

"Ryuko?"

"Yeah, like Kiryuin! Ryuko Kiryuin, Satsuki Kiryuin, and me, Nui Kiryuin. Together we're..." Nui posed with a peace sign. "...TEAM RSN!"

"RSN? That's a weird name."

"It's RiSeN!"

"Maybe like RaiSiN."

"Maman, not fair~.", Nui said, pouting cutely.

"I'm sorry. How about you ask Papa to take you out?"

"But I want to stay with you~."

"Maman has someone to talk to secretly, okay? Don't tell Papa, then maybe you'll get a new toy."

"Really?! Promise?"

"Promise. Hurry along now."

Nui skipped away from her adoptive mother. Ragyo smiled and looked behind her.

"Hello...", she said to a familiar face, who was standing there with a sad look in her eyes.

"...Nui, my daughter."

**A/N: YES! I'm definitely on a roll here. Sorry about that cliffhanger at the end, if it is a cliffhanger...again, I'm focusing on Nui since she needs character development because I've already seen Ryuko's and Satsuki's in the anime, but still, I will put to see how their relationship as sisters would grow. I also made a small thing about Nui being the one who actually named Ryuko before she was born. Team RSN is actually kind of a small tribute to Rooster Teeth's RWBY...or a homage or a reference of some sort. Okay, what do you all think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Kill la Kill. Only my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

"Maman."

"Nui, I assume you know what happened to me."

"Yes. But why?! WHY DID YOU DIE?!"

"I did it. Did it for my children."

"You mean _Ryuko-chan _and_ Satsuki-chan?"_

"And you, of course."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You told me that I was to die for you, not the other way around!"

"I know. But after seeing Ryuko and Satsuki again, I couldn't stand watching you three fight. I...just didn't want you to disappear like what happened with Sōichirō."

"Maman, you say these things and yet, you were the one who forced me to kill Papa!"

"I was under control. You have to understand."

"And I WASN'T?!"

"Yes, I knew that you'll love me, no matter what side I'll be on."

"I know that. It's just...just I...I really miss you."

"But you do know that I'm always here with you, as one of the fragments of my own Life Fibers I placed into you."

"Maman, I want to ask you. Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you told Ryuko-chan and Satsuki-chan to take care of me."

"Yes, I wanted to see Team RaiSin, of course."

"Maman~, it's not RaiSiN. It's RiSeN. I told you that so many times."

"Sorry, but I think RaiSin is a cute name."

"No, it's not. It's a baby name."

"It's still cute though. By the way, you have to wake up. Your time here is almost up. Little Nui and Sōichirō will be coming back."

"Can I talk to you again?"

"I'm always here for you. You can see me if you want to. Oh, by the way, Ryuko is with your body right now. Say hi to her for me."

"I will, Maman."

**Recovery Room**

Nui's eyes fluttered open and saw Ryuko sitting there beside her bed, obviously deep in thought. She weakly put her hand on Ryuko's shoulder, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"N-nui! Look, about what happened, I-"

"No, I overreacted. I should be saying sorry here. I was just...upset, that's all." Nui weakly smiled.

"Ken told me that there is a way to stabilize your Life Fibers, but I don't know what could it do to you. If it failed, we could..."

"Maman told me, Ryuko-chan. I'm happy that...that we can be a family again. And, um...I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For killing Papa. I...didn't really want him to die..." Ryuko suddenly hugged her, shocking Nui. She did not expect that kind of action from her.

"That's all in the past. I forgive you."

"T-thank you, Ryuko-chan."

"Heh, it's funny that I'm crying for something like this. I shouldn't be, but I can't help it."

"That's fine...because when we were kids, you were the crybaby among us. You were so cute then, but now, you've grown. Because of that, maybe I should grow up too, don't you think so Nee-chan?"

"'SUP, EVERYBODY! HOW Y'ALL DOIN', YO?!", Ken shouted, bursting through the door, ruining the entire moment. "By the way, Nui-san. The procedure will also include both Ryuko-chan and me, so I will keep this thing secret. Ryuko-san, don't tell Satsuki-san or Mako-san, or anyone else. This is just between all three of us, understood?"

The two girls nodded.

"Alright, we'll be doing this thing tomorrow. So, Nui-san, get some rest. And Ryuko-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I finally asked Mako-san what panties you were wearing! Green with white stripes, righ-" Ken was immediately slammed into the ground, courtesy of Ryuko's fist.

"Pervert."

**A/N: Done. This is a sisterly type of chapter, well the second half of it though. Nui's dreamscape is actually a memory-type world where she can talk freely with her mother, who is an actual fragment of the real Ragyo. Here, we find out that Nui didn't really want to kill Sōichirō because she still loves her father, even if he left her just to raise Ryuko. So, what do you all think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Kill la Kill. I own my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7: Treatment

Kill la Kill: Alternative

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: Treatment

"Oohkay, here's how it goes. Ryuko-san has to slit both hers and Nui-san's wrists, then place your wrists together. That will all happen while I'll restrain Nui-san."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's actually an old procedure to transfer Life Fibers. The reason why I was uncertain about this was the possibility of Nui-san's body rejecting your Life Fibers. This entire treatment will rely mostly on compatibility here. If she rejects yours, then we can't cure her properly, and she could die. I have to remind you that this entire process is really painful, but don't worry, I locked the door and soundproofed the entire room." Ken gave Ryuko a small red knife, then held Nui's shoulders.

"Here goes..." Ryuko slit her wrists and Nui's as well, then put them together. Suddenly, she was hit by a sudden rush of excruciating pain and screamed. Nui also screamed while she struggled to wriggle out of Ken's hold.

"Come on, just a little more! Damn, she strong!"

"Ryuko, hold on!", shouted Senketsu.

"Y-yeah, I FUCKING KNOW! IT FUCKING HURTS, DAMMIT! I'm gonna slip..."

"Woah woah woah, you can't slip. If you do, Nui will die!", Ken reminded.

"T-that's why I-I'm gonna make IT!"

"Ma...man. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_'Don't worry, I'm here. I'm always here, my daughter. Please hold on. I can feel your Life Fibers stabilizing.'_

"Almost there!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"COME ON! HEAL! MY! SISTER!"

"RYUKO-CHAN! I'LL HOLD ON...FOR YOU! NNNGGGHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! K-KEN-SAN, IS IT OVER?!"

"NOT YET!"

The three struggled to hold on. Nui and Ryuko on the transfer while Ken on restraining Nui.

"RYUKO-SAN! LET GO NOW!"

Ryuko did as she told and pulled her arm away from Nui's. She panted heavily, feeling drained from the procedure.

"Nui-san, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Wait wait wait wait, let me check." He grabbed a scanner and well, scanned her. "Uh, are you feeling any rejection?"

"No, why?"

"Just checking." The machine turned green, finished with its scan. "Alright, you're cure-hey hey hey!" He carefully put Nui back on the bed after she tried to get up. "Don't get up yet. You need to rest, your body will adapt to it slowly and the healing will begin. Also, it'd be suspicious that someone like you, which according to the reports: Heavily injured, Needs constant rest and treatment, and unstable Life Fibers, would pose a problem and I'll be blamed for it. Stay tight first. Don't make any unnecessary movements, and let yourself relax."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and fell into a slumber.

"Ryuko-san, need a boob-uh I mean, hand?" He held out his hand, which she accepted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"We're going on a date, right?"

"NO, idiot! It's something else."

"Okay?"

"Are you...like me?"

"Huh?"

"A Life Fiber Hybrid?"

"What a touchy subject there...hehehe, but no, I'm not. I'm a normal guy with normal blood wearing normal clothes. Why would you ask something like that?"

"I just thought..."

"Yeah, I get asked that a lot, usually because my family died due to the disease that affected most people back then."

"Disease?"

"The Fiber Virus, as it was so called. It's caused by a certain contamination of the Life Fibers that infect the person, then the Fibers absorb blood and grow on their body. It's like wearing a Kamui but it slowly kills the person affected by it. It killed several people back then, both adults and children. There was a research team from REVOCS that developed a solution to the problem. They said that since they're Life Fibers, they could combat it with the exact same thing. Fighting fire with fire, as I've heard. Problem is, it has to be infused into their bloodstream...and voila, Hybrids are born. You and Nui-san are one of the many though."

"I was infected too?"

"Why the fuck would you think your parents infused Life Fibers into you? To make you a weapon? Although, actually, that's what happened when they discovered the after effects of Fiber Infusion. They tried to recruit and train them as weapons. It failed, by the way. Mostly, because it was inhumane, although some would argue that those that were infused aren't exactly human anymore, so the humane part will be exempted."

"Why weren't you infected?"

"Lucky...I suppose. I don't like dwelling on the past too much, it gives me a headache." He opened the door and de-soundproofed the room before he left. "Oh, maybe you should count Satsuki-san lucky too, seeing as she didn't get infected. Uh, see ya." He left the scene.

"Ryuko."

"Yeah, Senketsu?"

"Although everything he said sounds convincing, I get this gut feeling that he isn't telling us everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, although this may be a hunch, he's lying to us. All of us."

"It's just your imagination."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. We should be wary of him."

"I know, Senketsu."

**A/N: Ooooh, Ken looks like he's hiding something. We now get an explanation about the disease and the origin of the Life Fiber Hybrids. Nui's cured now, yay...anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**I don't own Kill la Kill. I own my OCs.**


End file.
